rockportfandomcom-20200213-history
Orc Rampager
Orc Rampager CR 15 XP 51,200 NE Medium humanoid (orc) Init +5; Senses blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +23; Aura rage (100 ft.) DEFENSE AC 25, touch 12, flat-footed 23 (+9 armor, +2 Dex, +4 natural) hp 261 (18d10+162); regeneration 5 (adamantine) Fort +20, Ref +13, Will +8 Defensive Abilities fortification (75%), meatshield; DR 15/adamantine and law; Immune poison; Resist cold 10, sonic 10; SR 25 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft.Melee 2 slams +29 (1d10+16 plus grab), Armor Spikes (1d6) Special Attacks powerful blows, powerful build, wield creature STATISTICS Str 32, Dex 14, Con 28, Int 10, Wis 15, Cha 13 Base Atk +18; CMB +30 (+32 grapple, +38 overrun); CMD 42 (44 vs. grapple or overrun) Feats Blind-Fight, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Great Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Initiative, Improved Overrun, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (slam) Skills Acrobatics +22, Climb +32, Intimidate +22, Knowledge (history) +21, Perception +23, Sense Motive +23 Languages Common, Orc; SQ lord of battle, ready grappler; SPECIAL ABILITIES Lord of Battle (Ex) The orc rampager is proficient in all weapons, and counts as an 18th-level barbarian and fighter for the purposes of all prerequisites. Meat Shield (Ex) When wielding a creature, the orc rampager gains a +4 shield bonus to its armor class. Once per round, when the rampager is hit with an attack, they may cause half the damage to be dealt to the creature wielded. Rage Aura (Su) Willing creatures within 100 feet of the rampager gain the effects of rage automatically, whether they are allies or enemies. Those who choose not to be affected are immune to the aura until they leave the area and return. Rage Spirit's Blessing (Su) An orc rampager is blessed by a spirit of rage and carries a piece of its essence. This blessing gives the rampager the following benefits: blindsense 60 ft., Rage Aura, regeneration, damage reduction, fortification, immunity to poison, resistances to cold and sonic energy, spell resistance and a natural armor bonus equal to half the rampager's constitution bonus. Ready Grappler (Ex) The orc rampager may attempt a grapple combat maneuver in place of an attack of opportunity. Wield Creature (Ex) The orc rampager can wield a smaller opponent, against which it has succeeded at a grapple check as if to pin it. The rampager treats the wielded creature as a two-handed weapon with which it is proficient that deals 1d6 (T), 1d8 (S), 1d10 (M), 1d12 (L) bludgeoning damage to both the opponent and the creature wielded. The rampager may maintain this grapple as a free action and does not gain the grappled condition while wielding a creature in this way. If the wielded opponent is unable to resist being pinned for any reason, the rampager can use that opponent as a weapon until it drops to 0 or fewer HP, at which point the creature becomes useless as a weapon. EQUIPMENT Spiked Bulette Plate FEATS Bulette Charge Style: While using this style and wearing heavy armor, you gain a +4 bonus on combat maneuver checks to overrun an opponent. Any magic ability or material that reduces your armor check penalty also reduces the bonus you gain for this style. Bulette Rampage: While you’re using Bulette Charge Style, whenever you succeed at an overrun combat maneuver check against a foe, that foe takes an amount of damage equal to 1d8 (if your size is Medium) or 1d6 (if your size is Small) + 1/2 your armor bonus to AC + 1-1/2 times your Strength bonus. Combat Reflexes: You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Greater Overrun: You receive a +2 bonus on checks made to overrun a foe. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by Improved Overrun. Whenever you overrun opponents, they provoke attacks of opportunity if they are knocked prone by your overrun. Improved Grapple: You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing a grapple combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks made to grapple a foe. You also receive a +2 bonus to your Combat Maneuver Defense whenever an opponent tries to grapple you. Improved Initiative: You get a +4 bonus on initiative checks. Improved Overrun: You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing an overrun combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks made to overrun a foe. You also receive a +2 bonus to your Combat Maneuver Defense whenever an opponent tries to overrun you. Targets of your overrun attempt may not chose to avoid you. Power Attack: You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Spiked Destroyer: When you succeed at a bull rush or overrun combat maneuver, you may automatically make an attack roll with your armor spikes against the target of the maneuver as a swift action, using your highest attack bonus.